


Время пришло

by robin_puck



Series: Как это работает [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-МЭА</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время пришло

– Когда ты собирался мне сказать? – поинтересовался Тони три недели спустя, вечером, который они ухитрились выкроить друг для друга впервые с начала всей этой заварушки с искусственным интеллектом и безответственной тягой к созиданию. Или даже с еще более ранних пор – у каждого были дела, обязанности, да и жили они в совершенно разных ритмах и стилях. Приходилось приспосабливаться и терпеть, зато редкие встречи запоминались надолго, заставляя скучать и с нетерпением ждать продолжения. Признаться, и от этой встречи Стив ждал многого, даже предвкушал, насколько вообще был способен предвкушать телесные удовольствия. Несмотря на свой болтливый рот, а, может, отчасти и благодаря ему, Тони знал толк в удовольствиях, был щедрым и на удивление терпеливым. И вот теперь вместо того, чтобы лежать в кровати в соблазнительной позе и распалять аппетит вернувшегося из душа Стива, Тони сидел на этой кровати голый, ссутулившись, поджав по-турецки ноги, и задумчиво разглядывал его телефон.  
– О чем сказать? – ровно поинтересовался Стив, многозначительно придерживая ладонью узел полотенца на бедре. Обычно это срабатывало, и Тони предпочитал перейти к делу, оставив выяснения отношений на потом. А после секса они оба становились гораздо сговорчивей и терпимей друг к другу.  
Вместо ответа Тони развернул телефон экраном к Стиву, и тот прочитал сообщение от Сэма: «Опять мимо, никаких следов! Еще немного, и я буду думать, что Баки Барнс нам просто примерещился… Нет, конечно же, не буду. Но это все чрезвычайно напрягает.»  
Стив обреченно вздохнул. На языке крутились десятки ответов от «Тебя не учили, что копаться в чужих вещах нехорошо?» до «Ах, как я мог забыть, мы же делимся друг с другом глубинными переживаниями. Не напомнишь, с какого момента?»  
– Вообще не собирался, – выбрал он наиболее нейтральный. Он совсем не планировал затевать очередную свару, из которой никто не выйдет удовлетворенным.  
– То есть, меня это не касается? – тут же полез в бутылку Тони, вскидывая пылающий взгляд. – Сначала тебя пытаются убить, стреляют во Фьюри, разносят весь ЩИТ по кусочку, но ты находишь нового дружка с крыльями вместо того, чтобы просто позвонить мне, а потом оказывается, что…  
– Тони, – попробовал было вклиниться Стив, но тот его перебил, задыхаясь от гнева:  
– Я знал!  
– О чем ты знал?  
– Что он жив, этот твой Баки Барнс, – Тони произнес имя с таким сложным выражением лица, что Стив бы не поручился за точное определение обуревавших его эмоций. – Джарвис сразу же скопировал и проанализировал всю информацию, что вы слили в сеть. Про Гидру. По косвенным данным было понятно, что Барнс может быть жив, что его перевербовали и…  
– Его не перевербовали, – сухо сказал Стив, так и стоя посреди гостиничного номера столбом. Волосы уже почти высохли, а по голым ногам дуло. – На нем десятки лет проводили медицинские опыты. Ему стерли память и под пытками промыли мозги. Запрограммировали на убийство и отправили прикончить Фьюри, а потом и меня.  
Тони облизнулся, глядя на него горячими больными глазами, кивнул.  
– И ты ничего мне не сказал.  
– Ты тоже не сказал, что знаешь об этом, – пожал плечами Стив.  
– Потому что я… – Тони осекся и кинул телефон на одеяло, будто бы он жег ему руки. – Я думал, что тебя не обрадует эта новость.  
– Что? – поразился Стив. – Меня не порадует новость о том, что Баки жив?  
– О том, что с ним происходило все эти годы, и кем он стал, – Тони поскреб щеку, глядя в сторону. – Я думал, что сначала нужно его найти, привести в человеческое состояние…  
– Ты его искал? – не поверил своим ушам Стив.  
Тони шмыгнул носом. Пожал плечами и снова шмыгнул носом, глядя в стенку.  
– У меня неплохие ресурсы. Даже сейчас, когда Джарвис в полуживом состоянии, Пеппер, например, может вообще найти все, что угодно, в чем я не раз убеждался...  
Стив молча шагнул к нему и сел на кровати рядом, обнимая одной рукой за плечи.  
– Только не думай, что я собирался преподнести тебе Барнса в виде романтического подарка, – начал было Тони ворчливым от слабости голосом, но Стив, так же не говоря ни слова, поцеловал его сильно и жадно, с накопленным за несколько месяцев голодом и новой, только что зародившейся нежностью.  
– Мы можем объединить усилия, – сказал он задыхающемуся Тони, когда наконец отстранился. И тот только успел кивнуть, с энтузиазмом вновь подаваясь навстречу. Вечер в конце концов вошел в запланированную колею, но помимо обычного в таких случаях плотского удовольствия Стив чувствовал и что-то невыразимо щемящее и мягкое внутри. Ему почему-то хотелось улыбаться – целуясь, ласкаясь, даже вздрагивая от слишком ярких прикосновений и ахая от пронзительного удовольствия, ему хотелось улыбаться, а такое желание его посещало не так уж часто.

Третий присутствующий при разговоре человек в принципе не мог бы вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему хотелось улыбаться, и дело было не только в проблемах с памятью. Но сейчас, с удобством расположившись в соседнем с отелем здании и глядя на экран, транслирующий картинку с оставленного в номере жучка, он неловко ухмылялся, борясь с желанием выключить трансляцию и не подглядывать. Как Зимнего Солдата его интересовало то, о чем эти двое в конце концов договорятся. Как Баки Барнсу ему было неудобно наблюдать, как его лучший друг занимается сексом. А еще одна неидентифицируемая внутренняя часть его разрывалась от гордости, радости и умиления и была бы не прочь дождаться, когда эти двое закончат любиться и поговорят о Баки Барнсе еще. Желательно, поэмоциональней. Неидентифицируемая часть очень любила эмоции и внимание к себе, она проросла в сознании неизвестно откуда и в последние месяцы активно набирала силу, настраивая Баки Барнса против Зимнего Солдата, призывая закончить уже игру в прятки и пойти знакомиться заново со Стивом Роджерсом и его командой…  
Может быть, время и правда уже пришло?..


End file.
